Still Doll
by ai12love
Summary: She was empty, an emotionless, hollow doll. Yet she gave him the love he needed. To quote the Fifth Mizukage's opinion of her, “She is an absolutely wonderful girl and is very exquisite in what she does; she is inspiration in all of her being.”
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm here with another Gaara OC story. This entire story was completely inspired by the song Still Doll, **_**(just like the title)**_** by Kanon Wakeshima. This story includes one of my good OFs (Online Friends) J. Lynne Poisson will play a very important role in my story, P.S. read her stories, they're really good. So without further ado, I give you the very first installment of Still Doll. **

The Kazekage peered over the note that had come from the mist village. It was nothing special, just a simple job application. Yet in it, there was so much in it. This girl had recommendations from the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and even the newly crowned fifth Mizukage. It was her recommendation he was reading for the sixth time when his brother came in.

"Hey lil bro what's up?" Kankuro said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Now Gaara knew that something was up, because the only time he did that was when,

"Kankuro who did you try to hit on now." he said looking back at the paper.

"That hot girl you have outside of your office." he said pausing and restarting again with a glint in his eyes, that could only mean wrong things, "which by the way, is only wearing a few scraps of clothing and bindings." Kankuro didn't mention however that the girl turned him down so fast he couldn't get the second word out. She didn't even look up from the ribbon hanging from her waist.

"Ah that is the girl that is requesting to be my muse/personal massage therapist. She actually has quite good references. Here listen to this one from the new Mizukage.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Sorry if this informality upsets you but I felt I should be different then those other old guys. Ha-ha, though I did hear a rumor that you hate formality as much as I do. Speaking of rumors you better watch yourself, you are the most talked about Kage of all time. It kinda've fits, since you are the youngest Kage ever! But to get back to the point Ningyo is an absolutely wonderful girl and is very exquisite in what she does, she is inspiration in all of her being, though she doesn't seem like it. _

_P.S. She is also very beautiful and if I'm not mistaken she is around your age. Maybe you'll find a wife. I'm sure your stick in the mud council is bothering you about marriage as much as mine ha-ha. _

_Take care, _

_Godaime Mizukage_

By that time Kankuro was laughing his head off. Gaara glared at him to stop as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he responded.

"Hello Kazekage Sama. I am sorry to be interrupting but it is getting late, and I would like to find my sleeping arrangements, and if you are considering my offer I would like to have a face to face interview." I said as I fiddled with a piece of pale white hair that lay just shy of my chest. The Kazekage's (so called) brother was now staring directly at my chest. "Oh and are you really the younger brother of that pervert over there" I said as the Kazekage glanced my way at his (supposed) smirking brother. "Because the rumors are that you are a handsome young man who is a true gentleman, although he isn't very outgoing. And it looks like three of the four are true." I said smiling a little.

"Yes Miss Aichi he is my brother, but if it isn't too much to ask which one of the rumors do you think isn't true?" he said curiously.

"Well Kazekage Sama, first off please call me Ningyo, and second, if he truly is your brother then you must be more outgoing, you always rub off a little on your family. I should know, I have a sister whom is studying in Kohana, Ame. She's become friends with this young boy who seems to think that by her description of me, I am your twin." I smiled again softly.

"Ah well we would just have to see about that won't we. Oh and call me Gaara I agree with you and the Mizukage. Formalities are rather annoying. But before I give you the job, I would like to know why you left the Mizukage?" he said rather calmly but with a small smirk.

"Well, that's easy, Kaze-I mean Gaara," I said standing up. "I just had to see for myself who all the Kohana girls call, and I quote, 'The SSK or Sexy Suna Kage,' hm hm, oh and I believe your brother had a message for you." And with that I walked out of the room leaving two dropped jaws.

**Gaara's Pov**

_Did she just? _I couldn't believe my ears, did she actually say that? I quickly composed myself, and asked Kankuro, "What was that message about?"

"Oh, Naruto, Sakura, and someone Sakura is mentoring are at your house for the week, they got here this morning, apparently Sakura attacked someone and took her sick days immediately. It was kinda've funny she knocked the guy out when he tried to hit on her, after she lied and said she had a boyfriend who wouldn't hesitate to kill him." He said.

"Who was the guy?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Sakura." He shrugged.

"Well I'll head over to the house then." I said, "oh, and catch up with Ningyo. Tell her that she should stay the night at the Kazekage Mansion, and we will have an official interview tomorrow morning." I saw him getting ready to run and catch her. "And be respectful okay."

I decided to take my rounds since I was out of the office and ended up stopping to talk to many of the villagers. I ended up at the house about ten minutes after I sent Kankuro out. I opened the door to see Sakura and Ningyo sitting on the couch in nothing but their bras and some shorts. Sakura was in a white bra and red shorts while, Ningyo was in her white bindings and some black shorts. The strangest thing was, that on the left leg of both of their shorts there was the symbol of love with the ink seeming to drip like blood. Ningyo's was in red, while Sakura's were in black. Sakura noticed me here and greeted me.

"Gaara, you're actually home before midnight. That's different. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I really needed a break from the awful perverts I have to deal with every day." She said pouting and clearly drunk. "Oh, and Lady Tsunade sent Kankuro on a mission of diplomacy for the Fire country. I remember you saying that he was one of the best _human _messengers the Sand had." She said pulling me next to Ningyo, who was acting completely stoic. As if I wasn't even there.

"Sakura you are drunk, if you don't use the jutsu you invented to eliminate the alcohol from your body right now, you are leaving." I said sternly. She pouted then performed the jutsu, looked down at her clothes, and then up at me, which caused an immediate blush.

"Oh Gaara, I'm so sorry, well you see, um Kankuro came in with Ningyo, and she introduced herself, and then our stomach's growled at the same time so we pushed Kankuro to find out what was taking the others so long to find some food. Then we just sat and chatted for a bit, but then it got really hot and we couldn't find the thermostat, so we just wore this. Then I decided to take a drink because I was still really stressed. I offered Ningyo some but she declined, and well then you came." She sighed. "Oh I almost forgot, we designed an awesome kanji on our shorts see." She looked down at her shorts then realized the resimblace between their shorts and my scar. "He-he that's kind of funny. Hey Ningyo look over here at Gaara Kun's forehead." Sakura shouted. Ningyo seemed to wake up out of a daze, I later realized that she was meditating and wished Sakura would have shut up. I myself used to meditate constantly, it was my only way to get close to sleep.

**Ningyo Pov**

"Huh, oh what, sakura, what did you say?" I asked. Then I realized that Gaara Sama was right beside me and I was completely mortified. "I am so sorry Gaara Sama, I know my attire is completely inapropriate for you. I should go." Sakura immediately grabbed my hand the second I tried to get up. Effectivly making me sit on Gaara.

"Ningyo don't be silly. Gaara doesn't care, If there was any guy I could trust to be a complete gentleman it would be Gaara Kun. But if you feel that bad at least stay for dinner." The door was beginning to be opened. "Oh here they are now."

I saw the door open and was shocked beyond my wildest dreams.

"Ame? OMG Is that you?" I said

" Hey, small world lil' sis." She said smiling.

**Well that is the first chapter, I really would like some reviews for this one, so I can decide which way I want this story to go. Untill next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay but here we go. And my friend J. Lynne Poisson will be Ame in the story, so without further ado, I give you the next installment of Still Doll. P.S. this chapter was inspired by the Song People are Strange by TWIZTID**

**Recap**

I saw the door open and was shocked beyond my wildest dreams.

"Ame? OMG is that you?" I said

"Hey, small world lil' sis." She said smiling.

**End Recap**

I looked at my sister, shocked at how much she had changed. She had given up her long white hair to change into a short, black hairstyle. She had also decided to cover up her perfect figure with a baggy grey jacket. She still kept the red rose in her hair, and red nails.

"What are you doing here Ame, I thought you were in Kohana?" I said slightly irritated.

"Well I'm not the only one who likes to see hot guys. Haha." She said smirking.

"Whatever slut," I said calling her nickname.

"Same to you strange girl." She said back.

"People are strange." I said starting the song

"When you're a stranger." She added, "Faces look ugly"

I looked back at my sister, regaining my irrational at her.

"So really why are you here?" I asked? You know that nothing good ever comes from us being together for very long." I questioned.  
"Sakura is my mentor. Where I go she does." She said smirking.

"Kay well I have another question, why did you dye your hair?" I asked slowly getting ticked.

"Why haven't you princess Ai?" she sneered.

"I'm not her! And maybe I don't want to dye it. I haven't fulfilled the prophecy, so why would I?" I answered loosing my cool.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still pure? Ha! I'll bet even if you found the demon container, he wouldn't even love you. You're nothing but a doll Ningyo! You need to get off that shelf and take responsibility." She said scolding me.

"Don't even talk like that you know that the Akatsuki has taken all the demon containers. So, even if I wanted to find Shukaku I couldn't." Gaara interrupted then and said.

"Wait hold up what are you talking about Ningyo? Explain."

"Well Gaara sama, you understand you have to know the beginning of our clan. You see, along time ago there was a village where the leaders were a husband and wife. The husband was a mercenary and the wife was a priestess. The village was prosperous and the husband and wife had four children. A boy, Masato, a girl, Kimiko, another boy, Chikao, and another girl Ai. Now while the other three children were hard workers, it was Ai who was given the best. She had her father's fighting spirit, her mothers healing talents, as well as the beauty, grace and intelligence that no one in the town had ever seen. Yet at the same time, Ai loved to dance and read and longed to see the world. She often skipped her healing lessons with her mother and went off into the woods for walks. One day despite her father's warnings she stumbled into the darker part of the woods and became lost. As she dug deeper she felt a strong wind. She followed it and saw a force making the winds. A man she realized. Her being so shocked and seeing the chakra tails the man had, made her realize who the man was and she quietly whispered, "A demon." The demon hearing her, sent a gust of wind to wrap around her and pulled her to him. As he was about kill her, Ai raised her hand and said.

"If you must kill me then at least please tell me who my assailant is. I am a scholar and do not wish for my mind to be filled with unanswered questions."

The demon was intrigued by the girl and had never seen anyone like her. He sat her down beside him and he spoke,

"Woman I have never before been entertained enough to let a human live. I will grant you your wish if you will do the same for me."

She looked at the demon and saw that he was rather handsome. He had piercing blue green eyes and messy scarlet hair. He was dressed as a mercenary but had the mind of a scholar. Ai also came to learn that the demon's name was Shukaku, and he was from the land of Suna. Shukaku came to learn that Ai was the princess of the land and was the strongest of her people. The two had much in common and were equally interested in the other's thoughts. Soon it became time for Ai to leave though she vowed to come back the next day. And she did, day after day she came back to the forbidden part of the forest to see Shukaku. Soon their acquaintanceship became friendship and then love. By the time young Ai was 20 years of age, they were so in love that Shukaku had proposed to Ai, she gladly accepting. But on that particular day her older sister Kimiko, had been searching for herbs and had see the two. She had been jealous of Ai and did not want her to have the throne. So Kimiko ran off and told their father. To say the least he was fuming. Not only was his daughter disobeying his strict orders but for her to be caught embracing a demon. This was to be unheard of. When Ai got home that evening ring on her finger she was immediately struck by her father. When Ai had asked why, she was told of her account with Shukaku, and how she was never to see him again. When she told her father of her engagement, she was struck again and the ring was taken off her finger. Her father told her she was confined to her room in till further notice and that the so called monster was to be killed in the morning. She spent the entire night bawling. In the morning, when she woke up she found her brother, Masato by her side sword in tow. She asked him where her father was and was told in town fighting Shukaku. Ai begged her older brother to let her go, for she wanted to see if there was anything she could do to sort this out, or at least see her lover one more time. Now, Masato had a kind heart, and could not bear to see his sister that way. So despite his father's wishes, he let her go.

Ai ran and ran into town until she could hear the two people she loved most fighting. She couldn't let them continue so as they both were about to give each other a lethal blow, she stepped in between them taking both hits. Two swords threw her heart. And even though she was near death, she was smiling. Threw blood bathed breath she said,

"I love you both and with my dying breath I pray that you know that." So with that her last human breath was left. But suddenly, she was transforming. It seemed the gods were smiling upon her because even though she had died, she would be reborn a demon. Her jet black hair had turn into a blinding white. And her charcoal black eyes changed to a sparkling lilac. Her chakra increased indefinitely and she was alive again. The gods said to her that she would be able to live in harmony with Shukaku, but only until her first born child. However if she was to be reincarnated that person could live in love and happiness as would she. She agreed to the terms and lived happily, not caring about the consequences she would inevitably have to face. I little over a year later Ai was in labor with a child, her first and was struggling. She soon realized that she would not make it and this would be all she had left with Shukaku. So she gave birth to her baby, held it once then died. Shukaku, picking up his child realized it was a baby girl, beautiful as her mother with white hair and her fathers blue green eyes. He whispered her name Mika; for she was the new life he would live. He would start a clan and it would be named Aichi, or love to know. For it was the scholarly ways her parents were that brought them together." I finished and saw Sakura and Temari crying over it.

"It was so beautiful aw Ningyo that story was amazing." Sakura had said.

"Thank you Sakura but there is no need to cry, Ai says she doesn't need tears only happiness. She is all right." She had stopped crying and had then smiled a little. I looked over to Gaara Sama and saw that he was staring at me very strange.

"Gaara Sama is something wrong you look troubled?" I asked.

"No it's just, well it's just that Shukaku is my, I mean I am Shukaku's container." He said.

**Hey guys I hope you like it, sorry again for not updating faster, here is what Ai looked like. Just replace the parenthesis with media (dot) photobucket (dot) com**

http:// (.com)/image/anime%20girl%20in%20kimono/NamidaMiko/kimono%?o=104


End file.
